French
The term French is used to refer to anything that comes from France, and is notable to be the source of an intense hatred by Al Bundy. Al has claimed that this is because "They won't let us fly our planes over their country, they look down on Americans, but when there is a war they come hat in hand begging, and then calling us savage." Al also claims that feminism originated from France, and used the term French in one of his nine commandments, stating: "it is wrong to be French." ( ) Al's hatred of the French knows practically no boundaries or borders, as in England he also rants about the enemy across the water. In "Johnny Be Gone" another powerful example of Al's contempt for the French is when he notices instructions in the French language in the manual for Bud's RC Car. After first finding the instructions in Japanese and German, the next page is in French and attempts to read them, he quickly stops in frustration and says "arh, more people we shoulda killed". In "Fair Exchange", the episode revolves around the Bundys taking in Yvette, an exchange student from France for $500 a month. Later in the episode, as the Bundys enjoy their expensive dinner, Al lifts up a steak and says "A toast, to the French! Its a foul little country, but they sure do know how to write a check!" Al's Francophobia is also found in his protest against the two cent beer tax, and the exclusion of wine from this financial burden. In "Old Insurance Dodge" when Peg tries to talk to the insurance company after Al's car is stolen and stated they had the Mona Lisa painting in the car, she tells Al that France claims to own the real Mona Lisa. He gets annoyed, telling her "Ya know, its a dark day when someone will believe the French over me!" In "A Man's Castle", when Al is forced to use a gas station restroom after Peg decorates his bathroom to look more feminine, he uses the stereotype of French being notorious cowards when telling the other guys there: "And we're Americans...and we have a right the use the best bathroom system in the free world. Are we to use a gas station bathroom like some common Rooskie? We're being driven from our homes, room by room, running like a Frenchman from a cap gun. In "Look Who's Barking", Al ends up in a shouting match with a Frenchman over the phone as he tries to find Hans, the baker from Chuck's Cheese Bowl. He reminds the Frenchman about how America has come to their aid during times of war by saying "Listen, you French moron! We saved your cowardly wine soaked behinds in the war! In all the wars!! Every stinkin' war you've ever been in. Now you tell me where you're hiding Hans, before I... Hello!?!". Al then comments about how the French truly are rude, playing off that stereotype. In "Looking For A Desk In All the Wrong Places", Al and Jefferson laugh about them living in "Breast Virginia" after shipping off the pregnant women to "Pregnaho" and "P.M.S-achusetts" once he becomes president. After Marcy and Peggy give them dirty looks, Jefferson changes his attitude and disapproves of the jokes, but Al smugly tells him "She's got you shaking like a Frenchman in a thunderstorm" In "The England Show, Part I", Al is not the only one to hate the French. During his speech at Speaker's Corner, he asks the English people if he's the only one who hates the French, which cause all the listeners to scream out "No!". In "The England Show, Part II", a family touring The London Dungeon scream in horror after seeing the Bundys stand behind them. Peg wonders why they ran when they are just Americans tourists, and Al tells her "They must be French. It takes so little." In "The England Show, Part III", as Al and Bud are caught in between Upper and Lower Uncton, Al tries to suggests an alternative to killing them. Trevor from Upper Uncton suggests that they could work out something, telling them "I mean, we're not barbarians. We're not the French!" In "Change for a Buck", one of the dogs impersonates the voice of American actor, Jerry Lewis and claims that he a genius in France. In "Driving Mr. Boondy, while making Al his chauffeur during his driving test, Bud makes out with a German hitchhiker Heidi and tells her "Pretend like my pants are France and invade me!" in reference to Germany invading France during World War II. In "The Agony and The Extra C", Peggy ends up in Paris, France to find her father and mentions how the French are all rude and smelly. She also mentions looking for her father at a Jerry Lewis film marathon, as the American actor is actually popular in France. In "T*R*A*S*H", as Al gets ready to be deployed with his National Guard unit, he tries to get his family to pay attention to him, saying "Hey, will someone pay attention here? They're having me go out to fight horrible people...probably the French!" In "Breaking Up Is Easy to Do (Part 1)", as Al talks to Peg about not wanting to go to marriage counseling, he gets up and tells her "Because if you knew me, Peg, you'd know there are certain things I do not do: I do not floss. I do not eat vegetables. I do not like French pastries. I do not like the French!" Category:Al's Enemies